1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic data storage device, particular to a multifunction structure of the electronic data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional electronic data storage device, which includes a casing 1a, a plug 2a, and a protective cover 3a. The interior of the casing 1a has a circuit board (not shown), and the interior of the protective cover 3a has an accommodating space. When the plug 2a is inserted into a connecting port of a computer, the electronic data can be transmitted between the storage device and the computer. If the storage device is not used, the plug 2a can be inserted into the accommodating space of the protective cover 3a. 
Although the data storage device has been used in popular, but few users have a good habit to receive the data storage device in an adequate place so that they lose the data storage device easily.